Good Riddance
by Dani Andrade
Summary: 15 Cartas, Un amor, Dolor, Muerte y amor que se niega a morir junto con él...Demasiado triste necesitaran pañuelos  Ella intenta decirla adiós y buen viaje! ¿lo lograra? BxE Todos Humanos :D
1. Primera Carta

**Good Riddance (Buen Viaje)**

**Hola! Como estan jeje espero que les guste fue un memento de inspiracion desúes de ver P.D. Te amo y A walk to remember**

**Todavia no se si seguirla tengo otras tres cartas asi que si quieren leerlas dejen reviews :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Primera Carta: Te amo más que a nada<strong>

Querida Bella:

Empezare diciéndote que te amo más que a nada en este mundo. Que este mundo no sería nada sin ti, sería como el cielo sin estrellas vacio y sin vida.

Mi existencia seria como vivir en la Antártica sin ti mi sol. Tal vez pienses que soy un maldito por ocultártelo pero eres tan asombrosa que no te imagino triste o deprimida por mi culpa.

Tus eres para mí como las estrellas son para la luna, tus eres mucho mejor que mil estrellas brillantes, tú con tus reacciones espantosas, con tu drama interminable, con tus horribles hábitos, tu agresiva activa, eres simplemente perfecta.

Me enamore de tus defectos, cada que te encuentro virtudes pienso que no eres para mí porque tú eres perfecta aunque trates de negarlo eres perfecta para mí.

Te amo porque eres insoportable, te amo porque no dejas de reírte en las películas sangrientas, te amo porque tu música es más ruidosa que la mía, te amo porque tú puedes arreglar coches y yo no, te amo porque tú eres luz inapagable y yo soy una luciérnaga.

Te odio porque eres una pesimista, te odio porque eres mejor que yo jugando futball americano, te odio porque eres mejor en todo que yo, te odio porque nunca pude odiarte, te odio porque me amas y yo no merezco eso.

Recuerdo nuestro primer beso, la lluvia cayendo, tu gritando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, tu corriendo despavorida hasta que te diste cuenta que te ibas a mojar, tu siendo tan hermosa, tu viéndome con odio porque no me había movido ni un centímetro, en realidad no era por fastidiarte, era para verte siendo tan perfecta.

Cuando te acercaste gritándome, cuando empezaste a frustrarte, cuando te diste cuenta que no te estaba prestando atención, pero ya estabas demasiado cerca ya no había marcha atrás, cuando volteaste para emprender camino hacia el coche, pero yo te detuve con mi mano.

Ahí supe que nunca más te dejaría ir, cuando me miraste confundida y yo simplemente te bese, no te dije nada, tu simplemente correspondiste ese beso, no sé ni si quiera porque, si me "odiabas como los judíos odiaban a Hitler" te recuerdo diciéndome eso cada cinco minutos.

Recuerdo la sensación de tus labios fríos y mojados contra los míos esa sensación de que toda en esta maldita vida estaba bien, cuando yo sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien pero simplemente lo quería y lo necesitaba.

Y cuando no hable de camino a tu casa no era porque me arrepintiera porque créeme, ese beso y amarte es lo mejor que me paso en la vida, no quise decir nada porque sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera terminaría con un "Te amo" y yo no quería esto para ti te lo juro que no, yo te quería lejos de mi pero tu pequeño dolor en el trasero eres más terca que nada. Y tú me amas por más que quise que no fuera así.

Me odio por hacerte sufrir, pero soy un ser egoísta y soy el peor ser humano de este mundo pero por lo menos tuve la mejor vida que pudo existir y eso fue gracias a ti.

Pues esta no será mi única carta hacia ti pues necesitaría miles para explicarte el amor que siento por ti, pero sabes que nunca he sido romántico ni afectuoso así que espero que con estas quince cartas entiendas un milésimo de mi amor por ti.

Siento no ser lo que tú necesitas, siento no ser tan perfecto como tu siento no ser ni si quiera tan bueno como para agradarte, hasta este momento sigo intentando comprender porque me amas pero sé que nunca lo sabré como tú nunca sabrás lo mucho que te amo y significas para mí.

P.D. Sé que tu película favorita es "P.D. Te amo" pero no soy ningún maldito Gerard Butler para escribir sus cursilerías lo siento.

P.D2. Te amo más de lo que podrías imaginar.

Atentamente, Edward (el cual siempre te amara)

* * *

><p><strong>- Que opinan? gusta o no gusta?<strong>

**Dejen reviews y tenganme paciencia**

**Dani:D**


	2. La respuesta que nunca leerás

**Good Riddance(Buen Viaje)**

**Hola! Jejeje estoy feliz gracias por todo el apoyo la verdad no crei tener ni un review pero me sorprendi gratamente...**

**No los aburro más lean y comenten!**

**Capítulo dedicado a Jocii Cullen primer review de esta historia Mil gracias!**

* * *

><p><strong>La respuesta que nunca leerás <strong>

Querido bastardo:

Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo.

Cuantas veces más quieres oírlo, cuantas veces más los quieres ver, cuantas más los quieres sentir. Eres un maldito te odio maldito mentiroso, maldito cobarde, maldito llorón, maldito amor que no quiere salir de mi.

Te odio porque eres un mentiroso, te odio porque te fuiste sin mí, te odio porque me dejaste sola contra el mundo te odio porque éramos tu y yo contra el mundo, te odio porque eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida, te odio porque eres la mejor persona que conoceré, te odio porque mi amor no terminara con tu vida porque aunque ya no estés aquí conmigo, este maldito amor sigue aquí.

Cuanto desearía que estuvieras aquí, irritándome como siempre lo hacías, haciendo tonterías, cuanto desearía verte para decirte lo mucho que te amo para decirte que sin ti mi vida está más incompleta que un cono sin helado.

Te odio porque no volverás a decirme inmadura, porque no volverás a llamarme cada hora para "supervisar que siga respirando", porque no me besaras después de una gran pelea, te odio porque ya no me ayudaras a encontrar el lado brillante de esta maldita vida.

¿Por qué me abandonaste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Te odio por ser tan malditamente perfecto.

Me enamore de ti porque eras un maldito controlador, porque siempre tenias una sonrisa en el rostro, porque eras feliz con tu vida, porque eras feliz ayudando gente a ser feliz, porque amabas a los niños y a los ancianos gruñones, porque eras malditamente asombroso.

Porque tu tenias ilusiones y fe en el futuro y yo era una pluma flotando en el viento sin rumbo. Te amo porque nunca te rendías, nunca decías no a ayudar, siempre estabas ahí poniendo tu hombro para quien quería llorar, poniendo tu mejilla para quien quería golpear a alguien, con tus malditas palabras de aliento y tus malditas frases motivacionales de mierda.

Porque tú eras una persona maravillosa. Porque tú eras mi luz cuando estaba en las tinieblas, porque tú eras un sol cuando hacia frio y eras fuego cuando estaba oscuro.

Leí tu carta y te equivocas, yo no soy perfecta estoy tan lejos de serlo, es solo que estabas tan enamorado que eso veías, y no te culpo tu también lo eras y lo seguirás siendo para mí.

Te amo más que a nada nunca lo olvides porque yo no lo olvidare, nunca olvides que mi amor hacia ti pasa las barreras de la razón, que si fuera un delito amar yo ya estaría en la horca porque tu mi amor eras todo para mí.

Porque tú eras mi calma, tú eras mi luz, tú eras mi vida entera, y ahora que no estás me siento peor que un pez sin agua. Porque tú eras vida para todos los que te rodeaban. Porque ahora que no estás la felicidad se fue contigo.

Mi corazón se fue contigo. Murió cuando tu dejaste de existir, sin ti estoy perdida es cuestión de tiempo para que me apague lentamente. Nunca será lo mismo ¿Por qué me dejaste? Te odio porque te amo tanto que estoy muriendo lentamente y me duele demasiado.

Leí tu carta de nuevo, yo también te amo y tu tampoco comprenderás mi amor aunque creas que si, tu pequeño sabiondo.

Nuestro primer beso fue lo mejor que me paso en la vida y de nuestro amor ni hablar eso fue mejor que si hubiera vivido cien años pero sin ti no los quiero, sin ti no quiero vivir ni un día más regresa. Por favor.

Y si algún día me ves de la mano de otro ni se te ocurra por un milisegundo con esa cabeza de chorlito que tienes que lo amo más que a ti, porque eso es una vil mentira ni se te ocurra pensarlo porque oye bien esto límpiate los oídos. Listo. NUNCA TE OLVIDARE.

Eres mi vida, no sé qué hare sin ti.

Sé que nunca leerás esto pero necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba sacar todo esto de mí.

P.D. Eres más cursi que Gerard Butler, eres una niñita por eso soy mejor que tú en el futball.

P.D2. No soy perfecta nunca lo seré, pero tu amor me hacia querer serlo. Te amo Edward nunca lo olvides.

Atentamente, Bella (la que te extrañara por siempre)

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por todas sus alertas y si dejan reviews prometo subir la siguiente carta mañana pero solo si hay reviews asi que depende de ustedes :D<strong>

**Jejeje espero que les haya gustado!**

**Respuesta(s) de review(s):**

**Jocii Cullen: Yo tambien amo esa cancion es tan asombrosa describe perfectamente esta historia... Mil gracias por dejar review me motivaste muchisisimo y que bueno que te haya gustado la primera ¿te gusto esta**?


End file.
